Frightmare!
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The night is finally over, and Darkrai's ready for a good day's sleep. Unfortunately, his rest is postponed, as Jar Jar reveals his ultimate secret. Everyone's gonna be in the biggest fright of their lives.
1. Darth Blinks

**Sigh, I'll finish the rest of the big story later, I wanna do this. Ah-he-hem... HELLO, everyone! Welcome to the Nightmare Grande Finale! Heh heh, here we go!**

* * *

><p>Jar Jar Blinks stood by the Nightmare King's statue in the town square, watching as the many tanks of Nightmare Energy, which were attached to the statue, filled it with energy. "<em>Ifalas zaraz i is zarak. Ifalas zaraz i is zarak."<em> He spoke. "I-sa no know what dat means, but… ahem: _Come ye, mighty spirit of da'kness… Mighty spirit, condemned by Arceus… Great fear, imprisoned by da stars… awaken and spread you-sa great fear across da cosmos… nyee hee hee hee hee hee!_" He laughed. "Now zen… time to check-sie uppie on ol' Da'ky. NEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"

* * *

><p>"…Oh… ugh…" Darkrai groaned in his bed, weakly getting up. "Man, do I have a stomach ache… oh, I need some Nightmare Energy." With that, the old king stood up and started limping down the hall.<p>

At this time, Customer Service was recovering as well, gripping the sore on his head. "Oh… man, what just happened? Huh?" He saw Darkrai just exit down the corridor. "Hmm… oh no- Boss, wait!" he exclaimed, running after him.

Darkrai reached the room where he puts all the tanks of Nightmare Power, only to find nothing. "Huh? Where the heck are-" Before he could finish, Customer arrived.

"Boss, you're here! Listen, there's something you gotta know!"

"Hm? What is it, Customer?"

He panted. "Jar Jar! He's-"

"_Nee hee hee hee! Hello-si, Da'ky!"_

The two gasped and saw Jar Jar in the doorway, still wearing his cloak and keeping his evil expression.

"I-sa hoped you'd be up. Ha'-sa you found-a out my true secret?"

"Boss! He's the one we've been looking for!" Customer exclaimed.

"No…. you're-"

"Surprise! Eet was me, ALL along! It was I that manipulatuh Senate to re-elect Palpy Walpy, it was I who was behind his rise to glory wory!"

"You…" the King's expression became fierce. "_You're the long-lost Sith Lord…"_

"Yes-si. I was. Da most feared Sithie Lord of dem all. Even da Separatists feared me. Tha's why they-sa sen' me back in time to dinosaur era. I woul'-sa been trapped in freezie coldness ha' not Monty and pallies come-sa to save me. Or… shou's I dank you for sending Moby Woby?"

"I can't understand this guy…" Customer whispered.

"Den I erasie memories of all dose who knew, so-say no one ever find out, eee hee hee hee! But enough-ie wit' dat! Is time for BIGGIE boom boom!

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Darkrai said, ready for battle.

"Oh… but di'-sa you know? Da milkie wilkie I give ye… is-a SPIRIT poison! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Huh? Oh, ER! !"

"BOSS!" Customer exclaimed as Darkrai gripped his stomach.

"Er… what did you do to the milk?"

"I did NOTHING! I-sa ready bookie dat say dere are less chance of nightmares if ha' nice glassy warm mi'k. Milkie one of Nightmares' weaknesses, dough it tastes SO good like a druggy ruggy!"

"Er… you monster!" Darkrai still gripped his stomach.

"Now-sa I cans be da true master of fear… wit' dis." With that, he held up Darkrai's sword.

"EXOR!"

"Wonderful, the mighty Nightmare King lost his sword to a slug, you are TRULY magnificent." Exor said, sarcastically.

"Now… is time to go get ready." With that, he laughed maniacally as he headed outside, leaving the Nightmare King in pain.

Outside, the statue absorbed the last of the Nightmare Energy, and the area began trembling as all the Nightmares in the area trembled in fear. Jar Jar arrived just in time, gaping widely at the spectacle. As the statue glowed with power, Jar Jar climbed on top. "Now-si… deh true power of FEEEAAAR!"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Customer!" Darkrai yelled to his assistant, who was fixing up the transporter.<p>

"Okay, okay! Fixing up a transporter to bring people to US isn't easy, ya know." He worked on it for a few more minutes. "Phew. Okay, it's done."

"Okay. Let's do it." With that, he pressed a button and the machine erupted in light. In a matter of seconds, many operatives appeared in the transporter, all in pajamas and falling to the floor.

"OW!" they all yelped. The machine brought Sectors V, W, Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Katie, the Twins, Marine, Bartie, Virginia, Tommy, Mushi, Eva, Kade, Violet, Emily, Annie, Zuri, Cosmo and Nova, Kami, and Ava and Kweeb.

"Er… where are we?" Nigel groaned.

"Oi dunno." Marine said. "One minute, ah was running from a ghost… now I'm 'ere!"

"Right when I was having the most wonderful dream." Wally whined.

"Kiss Kuki later." Abby said.

"It was NOT that!"

"Finally. You're here." At this, they all looked up at the King.

"Darkrai?" Rachel asked.

"What the crud is going on here?" Fanny yelled.

"Come this way, quick." With that, they followed after him and Customer.

* * *

><p>They made it downtown just in time to see all the Nightmare citizens running away. "What's their problem?" Patton asked.<p>

"Maybe they're late for a party!" Kuki said, happily.

"Well, if they are, I don't think that guy was invited." Eva said, indicating the Gungan atop the statue.

"Who is that?" Kade asked.

"Hey! I recognize him!" Kami exclaimed.

"Jar Jar?" Ava said.

Atop the statue, Jar Jar's head was down as dark energy flowed inside him. "_Heh HEH heh ha ha mwah ha."_ And the Gungan faced up, and even from that distance, the kids could see his dark, red eyes. "_All-sies livy thingies KNEEL before yo' master!"_ He spoke, as if with two voices in unison. Just then, a massive lightning bolt struck from the sky and destroyed the statue. The team could only gape at what was now happening.

The energy quickly absorbed into Jar Jar's body as his body started becoming a dark grey. He grew bigger and bigger as skinny arms with boney hands and large fingernails emerged from his sides, 3 on each. Blinks' dark cloak seemed darker as it grew as well, and sharp, demonic teeth appeared in his mouth. A long nose appeared on his long mouth, and just below his sluggy eyes were strange goggles with shooting stars in them. A helmet with horns appeared on his head as his enormous body grew spider-like legs. Once his transformation was complete, his hideous form gave a huge roar to the skies, and drew out the Nightmare Sword.

"Wh… WHAT IS THAT THING? !" Hoagie exclaimed.

"I thought Lehcar was big and scary!" Kweeb exclaimed.

"Of course." Darkrai said. "It's just as I feared. All this time, Jar Jar Blinks was REALLY… _Darth Blinks._ The most powerful Sith Lord of them all."

"THAT'S JAR JAR?" Nigel exclaimed.

"Darth Blinks?" Eva asked.

"Darth Blinks: a long-lost Sith Lord who was responsible for Emperor Palpatine's rise to power. But Jar Jar was after much more than that, it seems: he made himself my assistant, so he could steal all my Nightmare Energy and awaken the very first Nightmare King: Darkrai the First."

"Wait… THAT'S my great grandfather? ?" Virginia asked.

"Wait a second." Kami said. "So, a Sith Lord named Darth Blinks disguised himself as someone named Jar Jar Blinks? And you didn't figure it out?" At this, they all looked at Darkrai.

"Er, I DUNNO! SHUT UP!"

"It doesn't matter now." Nigel said. "We have to stop Darth Blinks NOW."

"It's no use." Darkrai said. "He's combined himself with the Holy Nightmare Spirit, my Nightmare Sword, AND the energy from all your nightmares. He's all-powerful now."

"But there must be SOME way to defeat him." Emily said.

"How was he stopped before?" Annie asked.

"The Holy Nightmare was defeated by the great Star Warrior, Kirby, 300 years ago."

"Well, that's great." Cosmo said, sarcastically. "What are we supposed to do now? Build a time machine to go back and get Kirby?"

"No." Darkrai said. "Kirby is actually here, in Nightmare Land, in a suspended state, just in case this would happen. Only I can awaken him, but I need my Nightmare Sword. Darth Blinks poisoned me with milk, and I need the Nightmare Sword to heal."

"So, the plan is, we gotta beat this guy until he gives us that sword?" Violet asked.

"That won't be very easy." Nova said.

"He's big." Tommy said, frightfully.

"And scary." Mushi followed.

"He's large and in charge." The Twins said.

"Don't worry. We can stop him if we work together." Rachel said.

"Uh, are you sure about that?" Bartie asked.

"He's got a point. It won't be easy getting that sword back." Virginia said.

"You need to at least hold him back." Darkrai said. "If he isn't stopped, the whole universe will be swallowed in fear like it was before. You have to stop him."

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" Harvey exclaimed. "Bring that demon beast on!"

"I'm with Harvey!" Sonya exclaimed. "I'd rather go down fighting than live in the dark forever!"

"Me too!" Lee said.

"I'll burn that bomback BUTT of his!" Fanny exclaimed.

"If he's powered by all our fears, that means we'll be facing all our greatest fears." Rachel figured. "I sure hope we can beat him."

At this, Nigel grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes. "We can, Rachel." At this, she gave a sure and battle-ready smile as Nigel turned to the others. "Remember, guys: we've nothing to fear but fear itself. And as it turns out, this IS fear itself. But just because we have fear, it doesn't mean we don't have the strength to face it."

"YEAH! Now you're talkin'!" Kweeb exclaimed.

Nigel smiled. "Now… let's show this Holy Freakshow what we operatives are made of! And SHOW him who should REALLY be afraid, and of WHO."

"YEAH! !"

"Huhu, don't forget us!" At this, they turned and saw Eenus, Mr. Oldman, the spider, and Cookie Monster.

"Mmm, that no-good Gungan wrecked my car!" Mr. Oldman exclaimed.

"I haven't gotten any sleep all night, and I'm mad!" the spider yelled.

"Me want COOKIES!" Cookie Monster screamed. Nigel looked around at everyone as they all held ready and confident looks about them.

He smirked. "Kids Next Door: BATTLE STATIONS!" With that, they charged toward the beast.

* * *

><p><strong>O-KAY! Next time, the showdown against Darth Blinks! Now to get some music ready! Later!<strong>


	2. Holy Nightmare

**Okay, everybody, time to fight Darth Blinks! I have a music theme ready, but first, let's get started…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everyone Faces Their Fears! Battle Against Darth Blinks!<em>**

**Nightmare Land Town Square**

The team of operatives (and others) slowly approached the hideous new form of Darth Blinks, weapons and powers ready. Once they were only a few feet away, the Holy Nightmare Spirit erupted a huge roar to the sky, then looked down at the many frightened children. _"AHHH! Look at the many little children coming to play with me, mwah ha ha!"_ it said in a high-pitch voice._ "I hope you enjoyed your last few dreams, because now it's time to face your worst nightmare, ahh ha ha!"_

As it spoke, Virginia could strongly smell his foul breath. "WHOA!" she yelled, waving her hand by her nose. "Dude, you reek! Didn't they lock you up with, like, breath mints or something?"

_"UWAAAH!"_

"GINNY, WATCH OUT!" Bartie screamed, grabbing her and dodging before the Nightmare stabbed his sword at her.

_"You little children think all your little tricks are funny, but I am the CREATOR of such tricks! I will use your fears against you and send you into eternal DARKNESS, MWAH HA HA HAAH!"_

Sonya's eyes widened at this. "Eternal… DARKNESS! !" Sonya became her red demon form and charged toward the Nightmare Beast.

_"WHAT? AAHHH!"_ the demon screamed as Sonya tore away at one of his legs. Eventually, that leg broke, releasing several colorful stones that bounced around.

"Ooh! They're pretty!" Kuki exclaimed.

"What are they?" Kade asked.

"Those are the Star Bits!" Darkrai yelled. "If you break off enough Star Bits from him, we'll be able to awaken the Star Warrior! But you'll still need to get the sword back."

"Well then… time to mine some Stars!" Nigel declared, holding his flames ready.

_"OOOH! You'll not fair well so easily! I will send ALL of you to OBLIVION!"_

In Jar Jar's voice, the beast said, _"Times for beddie-byes, kiddies!"_ (Play the "Metal Madness" theme from _Sonic Heroes_!)

_Boss fight: Darth Blinks_

"Alright, team, split up and take him down!" Nigel ordered.

"Ah yeah! Let's kick some Holy Butt!" Harvey exclaimed.

_"Oh-shi NO! You-sa all usie-less now dat I have ALL your fears!"_

They did as Nigel ordered and went separate directions. Sector W fired at his left arms, but Darth Blinks launched some dust that changed Harvey to a fly. "HARVEY!" Sonya screamed.

_"Uwah ha ha ha! What will you do now, fly boy? Oh? Oh…"_ The Holy Nightmare started groaning. _"I'm feeling… faint…"_

_"AHH!"_ Blinks screamed. _"Oh-shi NO! Da milky-wilky… I dwink some, TOO! Is-sa makin' me DIZZY!"_

"He's been weakened by his own milk!" Customer yelled.

"Ha! Sith Lord or not, Jar Jar's STILL dumb!" Eva exclaimed.

_"Alright, guys! Let me handle it!"_ Harvey said in a tiny fly voice, flying up and into the monster's nose.

As he made his way through in his fly body, he dodged several nosehair tentacles trying to whip at him. He was then ambushed by a squad of Booger Blobs, who jumped and tackled him. "Er! Let me go!" he demanded. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" And he was soon able to break himself free, then continued flying.

When he reached the monster's brain, he bit hard on it with his buckteeth. _"UWAAAH!"_ Nightmare screamed. In an instant, Harvey was forced out of his nose by a sneeze, which shot out several Star Bits as well, and Harvey changed back.

"YUCK! Gungan boogies!"

"Better than troll." Lee said.

_"OHH! ! I'll make you all PAY!"_ The monster roared and started biting down at the kids, but they dodged.

Katie tried launching a Fear Scream at him, but he turned and noticed. _"Well, aren't you a little traitorous creation? Time to send you BACK!"_ the demon yelled, launching several Happy Headbands.

"AHH!"

"KATIE, WATCH OUT!" Nigel yelled, throwing fireballs and burning the Headbands.

"Phew. Thanks, Nigel."

_"PAH! Even the Demon Prince can't stop me! I'll scare YOU."_

_"Eets-a flies! Nyee hee hee hee hee!"_ With that, the Nightmare incarnation unleashed a swarm of flies from his nails. One of his right arms also became a huge needle.

Nigel was quaking as the flies swarmed around him, and made quick leaps before the needle stabbed down. As the Nightmare Spirit laughed, the giant spider came and said, "Hey, Freakshow! Put a cork in it, why don'tcha? !" With that, it launched a spider web and covered his face.

_"EEK-SIES! I-sa no see where I AM-sies!"_

"YAAAH!" Nigel cried, making a fire explosion and burning all the flies. He then climbed onto the needle arm and broke open the container, spilling out all the "medicine".

_"Wah-wah-WAAAH!"_ the monster screamed, slipping on the liquid, falling with a thud and releasing a bunch of Star Bits.

Nigel then decided to tap the needle a little, and felt no pain. "Hey! That stuff really isn't bad!"

"Told ya you were overreacting." Eva said.

_"OH! !"_ The beast recovered. _"Over react at THIS!"_ With that, he launched more dust at Eva.

The anchorwoman took out a mirror to look at her now-ugly face once again. "AHH!"

"Eva, don't worry!" Kade yelled. "Your face is fine!"

"No it isn't! It's horrible!"

"Who cares? ! It doesn't matter what you look like! You don't need to look pretty! I still love you!" With no hesitation, he ran up and kissed her.

In an instant, her face turned back. "Hey… maybe you're right."

_"OOH, that no good love! One of my many weaknesses!"_

He switched to Jar Jar. _"Oh-si well. Maybe THIS will frighten ye! NAH HA HA HAA!"_ Another right arm became a tentacle and grabbed Eva.

"AAHH!"

"EVA!" Kade screamed.

"Mmm, not so fast!"

_"Huh?"_ the Nightmare looked to see Mr. Oldman in his car.

"Nnn, listen you no good varmint, and let me tell you, for the last time, you have the wrong number!" With that, the old man charged his car and sped into the gargantuan incarnation. "GAH!" he screamed, jumping out before the car crashed and exploded, releasing more Star Bits.

_"AAHHHH!"_ the demon screamed, dropping Eva. Kade ran and caught her, and the two smiled to each other.

"Have some of this!" Virginia declared, blowing Shadow Breath at its eyes.

_"MMPH! Have this!"_ He fired a ray at Virginia, making a pretty pink dress appear on her.

"UGH, GROSS! Bartie, help!"

"Are you crazy? This is my fear, too!"

_"Wah ha ha ha!"_ the Nightmare laughed, attempting to crush them, but they dodged.

"But Bartie, I'm still the same Ginny!"

"I know. It's just hard to get used to you in that dress."

"Are you kidding? I hate this dress!" she yelled, ripping it off.

_"D'OH! All of their fears are backfiring!"_

"You want backfiring?" The Nightmare turned and noticed Emily. "I'm going ghost!" With that, she became her ghost form and flew up, launching ectoplasm in the monster's eyes.

Cosmo then leaped up to the monster's head and stabbed him in his eyes with his bo staff. _"AHHH!"_ He shook Cosmo off, and he fell beside Nova.

"Nice work, Cosmo!"

_"OAF! EAT SNAKES!"_ With that, two more arms became snakes, launching down at Cosmo, who dodged.

Nova looked up in fear as the Holy Nightmare smirked down at her. _"Oh… BLUUUHHH!"_ And a waterfall of blood spewed from his mouth.

Nova could only quake in fear at all the spilling blood. Just then, one of the snakes wrapped around and started strangling her, her pink skin becoming blue. "Oh… help…"

"I'm coming, Nova!" Emily exclaimed, flying down, but the Nightmare launched a ray at her that shrunk her to mouse size, and switched off her ghost form. _"Aaaaaaahhhh!"_ she screamed in a tiny voice. When she hit the ground, a swarm of spiders came out from below the Holy Nightmare, running to eat her.

"Emily!" Annie yelled, trying to squish the spiders to protect her friend.

_"Ah! No help-si-WELP-SIES!"_ Blinks exclaimed, blowing a massive tornado that blew Annie upwards.

"AAAAHHH!..." she stopped screaming when she was dropped on top of a skyscraper. She headed inside to get back down, but looked in terror at all the hundreds of stairs that led down. With one more gulp, she started slowly heading down.

Fanny was trying her best to hold off some spiders and flies coming her way. "Huhu huhu, I wanna fight, too!" Eenus chuckled.

"The only thing you're good at is getting hit in the HEAD!" Fanny yelled.

Eenus frowned and started sniffling. "Ah can help, too! Just watch me!" With that, he ran off.

"Puh. The dumbest kind of boys are hillbill-IIIEES!" she screamed when Nightmare launched a ray and shrunk her. The beast then started dropping toenails down at her. _"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

Emily still quivered as the spiders approached her. And just before they could gnash at her, she immediately recited the entire Declaration of Independence in the blink of an eye (which I don't know exactly what it says myself). The spiders just shrugged and walked back as Emily grew back to normal. "Huh… that was easy."

"EMILY!" Annie exclaimed, making it back. "I made it downstairs!"

"Good for you, Annie." she replied. "But we have to save Nova!"

"I'll do it!" Cosmo exclaimed, leaping up to the snake arm that was still squeezing his crush. Just before Nova's life was squeezed out, Cosmo stabbed its head, forcing it to release Nova.

"Thank you, Cosmo! Let's see if I can do something about that other head." She used her powers to communicate with the other snake head, and made it bite itself off, blood spilling, along with Star Bits. Nova gulped. "It's not something I'm used to doing."

_"AHHH!"_

"Ha! Not as scary as you look!" Paddy exclaimed.

_"Oh-shi no? Try-sa THIS!"_ Darth Blinks said, dropping some dust on Fanny, who was still dodging toenails. In an instant, she grew into a giant again.

"Uh... dude, I already faced that fear." Paddy noted.

"Still, this actually helps!" Fanny said with a smirk.

_"Aw! CURSES!"_

"HA! That's what you get for being mixed with an idiot!" Paddy retorted.

"Huhuhu, LOOK, EVERYONE!" At this, they all turned to see Eenus with a cow. "Huhu, I just caught a cow!"

"That works!" Fanny said, walking over and grabbing the cow. She then approached Darth Blinks, aimed the utter at him, and squeezed the cow, squirting milk all over the monster. Fanny then shrunk back to normal.

_"AIEEE! Deh milky-wilky betrayee me..."_

"Time for me to take a go at it!" Kweeb said, jumping into his hovercraft and flying into Blinks' right ear.

"Go get 'im, Kweeb!" Ava cheered.

_"Oh-si, it you he miss, aftuh you taste this!"_ Darth Blinks then took a breath, and blew an icy blizzard straight at Ava, making her shiver. _"Come-si now, now, Ava. You-sa no think leetle Kweeby loves you, do you? Pretty soon, he-sa take-a your planet for his-SEELF!"_

She shook a little more. "I-I'm not buying your t-tricks. And your breath ain't enough to stop me!" She drew out her swords and charged to the monster, slicing some of his spider legs and making more Star Bits.

In his ear, Kweeb made his was through, shooting wax blobs, until finally reaching the eardrum and blasting it. _"OOOHHH!"_

"WHOOA!" Kweeb was forced out at the screaming.

"For the one who's supposed to be making kids scream, he sure screams a lot." Patton joked.

"Well, he's mixed with Jar Jar, and he already screamed a lot." Kami replied.

_"Ah? You-sa scream at THIIS!"_ Darth Blinks sprinkled them with dust and put them to sleep.

_Kami awoke in the same nightmare along the lake shore. "KAMI!" She looked under the lake to see Patton drowning in the bus._

_"Patton!" Holding her breath, she dove under the lake and swam toward her older brother. She pulled all her strength to thrust open the doors and finally did so. As Patton was running out of breath, Kami was able to grab and swim them all the way back to shore._

_Patton coughed some water and said, "Thanks, Kam." She smiled, and the two were taken out of the nightmare._

_"NOO!"_ Holy Nightmare screamed when they awoke, losing more Star Bits. _"Why aren't little children as scared as they used to be? !"_

"Because no one's welcomed you to the 21st Century!" Rachel retorted, aiming her staff.

_"Mmm, perhaps, but no matter which century, there will ALWAYS be fear!"_ With that, a tentacle lashed out, grabbed her, and threw her hundreds of feet in the sky.

Rachel was already terrified at being up so high. "Yuh-oh. AAHHH!" The Nightmare Beast held its mouth wide open for her to fall in.

Lee, who was watching this, spun his yo-yo and wrapped around the monster's mouth, closing it shut. Nigel flew up in his rocket boots (guess he packs a pair in his sleep) and caught Rachel in his arms. Another of Nightmare's arms became scissors and was ready to cut Lee's yo-yo. _"Eh heh heh."_

"Hey, Freakbutt."

_"Hohn?"_ He looked at Sonya on the Cookie Monster.

"I just tamed my fear, too! Hey, Cookie Monster, did Darth Blinks just eat all your cookies?"

"COOKIES!" With that, the furry monster charged like a bull and stabbed its horns into the demon beast.

_"AIEEE-HEEEE!"_ He shot his mouth wide open.

At this time, Zuri was scampering up his body. "Zurrrr-IIIII!" Once at the top, he jumped several feet above him, charged his Iron Tail, and whacked his teeth, falling back down to Emily.

_"OWWWW!"_ More Star Bits dropped as a result.

"I wonder, you sure this thing isn't part banshee?" Annie joked.

Darth Blinks looked down and growled at her, but was suddenly hit in the face by Marine's Light Sphere. "OI, SLUGFACE!" she exclaimed, punching more. "Who's afraid o' ghosts now?"

"_Oooh! Did-sa I hear dey banning KND sea travel?"_

She gasped. "SAY IT AIN'T SO!"

_"Brilliant thinking, Darth!"_

_"OHH, Da'ky deh First! Nyee hee hee- AH!"_ He was hit in the eye by a slingshot pellet.

"Well, whaddya know." Annie said, holding the weapon. "It works like a charm!"

"Oi, when those two are using the same mouth, Ah can't tell which is which." Marine said.

"Just keep blastin' 'im!" Abby exclaimed, shooting his other eye with a M.U.M.B.L.E.R..

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Hoagie asked.

"Oh, Numbuh 5 stole it from the Brotherhood Base. Don't know who would have it."

_"Ah, wouldn't you rather have a taste of THIS?"_ With that, Nightmare spewed piles of candy all over Abby.

"Pfft. Abby loves candy." Hoagie said.

_"Not asparagus."_

Hoagie gasped. "That's it. You're gonna pay." He held up his Diffusion Rifle, ready to blast him.

_"Oh, what would you be without your weapons? Let's find out."_ With that, he snapped his finger, and Hoagie's weapon disappeared.

"AHH!"

_"Mmwah ha ha! What does it matter, anyway? After all, you really think people WANT your technical know-how?"_

"RAH!" Abby shot out of the asparagus candy, eating away. "Hey, Hoagie already knows how much we care, even if we don't show it. Besides, Abby still likes him." At this, Hoagie's weapon poofed back out of nowhere, and he smiled as he proceeded to shoot the Nightmare Beast.

_"Aww. These children are inhuman…"_

"Hey, Mister Monster!" Mushi exclaimed, gaining the beast's attention.

"Wanna scare us?" Tommy smiled.

_"GLADLY!"_ With that, a dark portal opened up, and out came Hitler on a unicycle. _"WHAT?"_

The two kids immediately ran over, knocked Hitler off, and knocked him out. "See, we were planning that all along." Mushi said to… us.

_"OOH HOO HOO HOO! Is-sa so FUNNY!"_ Darth Blinks exclaimed.

_"OH! ! You and your ludicrous nightmares!"_

"Quit makin' up words and fight us already!" Wally exclaimed.

"Lemme give you a boost, Wally!" Kuki said, holding her hands out, allowing Wally to bounce up to the Nightmare's head. He put some gum in his mouth, and blew it so big so as to cover the Nightmare's eyes.

_"AHH! UGH!"_

Violet then started scampering up to him, but another portal opened, releasing a giant dog that dashed to her. But Violet merely jumped onto his nose, got on his back, and forced him to turn around. "Take THIS!" Violet exclaimed, and the large dog jumped up and caught the monster's whole head in his mouth.

_"AHH! Doggie-woggie SCARY!"_ Darth Blinks exclaimed, forcing the dog off, but then saw something unusual: a second him. _"WAH! Who are YOU?"_

_"Me-so mixture of scary-wary and Darth Blinks!"_

_"But if you-so dat, den I must be IMPOSTER!"_

_"Yes-a, you are. You-sa gimme Nightmare Sword, so's I cans takes over world."_

_"Okie-dokie!"_ With that, Darth Blinks handed the (real) imposter the sword.

The fake Darth Blinks changed back to the Interesting Twins, who yelled, "HAHA! We've GOT IT!"

"Good work, you two!" Darkrai exclaimed.

_"NO! You foolish slug!"_ Nightmare screamed.

_"Sowwy! I-sa jus' wanna help me take over da universe."_ Blinks apologized.

_"You incompetent Gungan! They NEVER should've made you Senator!"_

"Boss! I've vacuumed up enough Star Bits!" Customer exclaimed.

"Excellent! And with my Nightmare Sword, we should be able to bring Kirby back."

"YEAH!" the team cheered.

_"Ohhh! It's no use! I can already feel my true powers coming back! …After all: how appropriate for a Nightmare God to have a NIGHTMARE UNIVERSE!"_ (Stop the music.)

**Fear Factory Basement**

After retrieving the sword, the gang followed Darkrai to a basement area, where there was some sort of large, dark-purple circular prison cell. The Nightmare minions dumped the Star Bits into a machine attached to the cell, as Darkrai spoke. "The Star Bits should give Kirby the strength he needs to win this fight. And I'll use my power to awaken him."

"You guys actually eat this crud?" Wally asked, holding a red Star Bit. "You can barely bite into it!"

"Is it even digestable?" Hoagie asked.

"That's because it's meant for Star Beings like me." Darkrai said, taking the Star Bit and dropping it in the machine. "You humans try digesting this, and you'll feel your organs become-"

"Okay, Numbuh 5 don't need to hear that." Abby said.

"Me either, and I'm not even human." Ava said.

"I'm not even completely alive!" Emily joked.

"Ready to go, Boss." Customer reported.

"Excellent. Be prepared, children, to be the first mortal humans-"

"Ahem." Ava coughed.

"-and _other_ aliens to meet the greatest warrior of Galaxia."

"Jus' get on with it." Exor whined.

"Grrr. Fine." The Nightmare King held his sword upward… "NIGHTMARE STRIKE!" He slashed a purple shockwave at the container, making it brim with energy. The group of kids watched as the locks around the contraption started to break loose. The huge glass started to open, and they all shielded their eyes as light shone from the inside.

Soon, the light cleared, and everyone opened their eyes and gaped at… a little pink puffball with red shoes, stubby hands, and an adorable face. "Poyo!"

"Uh… that's Kirby?" Kami asked.

"He's so cute!" Kuki squealed.

"And I thought Kweeb was small." Ava said.

"Uh, this guy's a little bigger than ME." Kweeb pointed out.

"Yeah. You'd need _two_ hands to hold him." Violet said.

Kirby's happy expression then turned serious when he saw the Nightmare King. "HIYAH!" he exclaimed, drawing a sword out of nowhere and trying to slice him.

"Er!" Darkrai grunted, defending with his own sword. "No! You've got it all wrong!"

"Yeah. This Nightmare King's WAY wimpier." Exor said.

"Shut up!"

Kirby jumped back and was about to slash at him again when, "ENOUGH, Kirby." Rachel jumped in his way.

"Oh?" Kirby stared confused at her.

"But for a little ball of puff, you have some fight in you."

Kirby just stared into her eyes, and couldn't help but see someone familiar. "…Tiff?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked confused, too.

"What's he talking about?" Harvey yelled. Kirby walked over and stared into his eyes as well. "H-Hey! Don't stare at me like that!"

"…Tuff?"

"Ahem." Customer caught their attention. "It seems young Kirby here has mistaken you two as someone from his past. But as it turns out, I'm the only one here who knows him from before. He may not recognize me right away because of my new look." He walked closer to Kirby.

"New look?" Rachel asked.

"Mm-hm." He still smiled. "Believe it or not, I wasn't always the tall, hunky salesman you see today. I was actually quite short. Short as Kirby, in fact. Until the New Nightmare King gave me my new legs, that is. Now ALL the ladies love me."

"Uh-huh." Kami nodded with a sarcastic look.

Customer leaned down until his face was right over Kirby. "The Nightmare King you see before you now _isn't_ your enemy. Unlike the old king, people LOVE him, they admire his work. He isn't about taking over worlds, spreading misery and darkness. He only cares for the good of his people, and does his part in keeping balance in the universe. He does so, by spreading fear. After all, without fear, this cosmos would be in ruin. Why, fear gives people the reason to be strong, in order to face that fear, but without fear, people will have no reason to have strength."

"He's got a point." Wally said. "The only reason I'm so strong is because I was afraid of MY bullies."

"Yes." Darkrai said. "People who have no fear, have no willpower… strange as it sounds."

"Po…?" Kirby stared as Darkrai held his right hand down to him.

"I have no interest in pursuing universal conquest. Only for peace and balance in the universe. That's why… I'm nothing like my father."

"…Pie!" With that, Kirby shook his hand.

Everyone then started trembling as the area shook. "What's happening? !" Emily screamed.

In an instant, the roof was blown off the place, revealing the hideous demon's new form: his black cape became decorated with stars, his chest held an opening to a gateway of darkness, and more slug eyes appeared on his long face. _"Awe, what a heartfelt speech! It's too bad none of you will ever have the strength to face me!"_

"Father!"

_"Ah, if it isn't my dear son. What a failure of a king you've become. Isn't it quite obvious the mortals are inferior to us spirits? Why protect them when WE are the more powerful?"_

"I see you have a lot in common with my great-grandfather." Nigel said.

_"Oh ho, why of course we do! Malladus was a DEAR friend of mine! He was the only spirit that saw my way! It's too bad he had to be VANQUISHED like me, UWAH ha ha!"_

"You know, you and me should hang out more." Virginia remarked to Nigel.

"Yeah, we should. I mean, we're practically cousins."

_"Oh, my sweet great-granddaughter, having to be born among mortals. How disgusting. Sigh, oh well. It can't be helped now. It's time I take back my thrown as Nightmare King! And Kirby can do nothing to stop me this time!"_

"Don't think so, Old Boss." Customer said, holding up a glowing star.

_"WHAT?"_

"Eat this, Kirby." With that, Customer tossed him the star, and Kirby inhaled.

_"NOO-O-O!"_

Kirby then spun and flipped in the air as his body erupted in light. When the light cleared, he was holding-

"THE STAR ROD!"

_"NOO! I thought I saw the last of that wretched wand!"_

"Yah… _POYO! !"_ Kirby echoed.

"He isn't alone either." Darkrai began. "I CALL UPON THE TRUE FORCES OF NIGHTMARES!" The Nightmare King shot up into the sky as he curled into a ball with small, white stars, which began to spin rapidly. The ball grew and grew until it was half as tall as Darkrai I's new massive form. "I AM… HOLY NIGHTMARE!" The Nightmare King became the mighty form he used against Nega Dimentia.

_"So, you've mastered the Holy Nightmare Spirit as well. But with my ultimate power, you don't stand a chance, mwah ha ha!"_

"But with my power, combined with Kirby's, the Light of Galaxia will obliterate you again. It's the end of you, Father, and Darth Blinks."

_"OHHH… he-sa ready to battle!"_

_"And so am I. I will not be bested by my own incompetent son. I will RULE this universe and ALL mortals. Time for beddy-bye, my dear children. AHHH HA HA HA HAAA!"_

* * *

><p><strong>OH, this was the hardest thing to write in a while. Anyway, next time, the final battle against Darkrai I. Later!<strong>


	3. Frightmare!

**Alright, peeps, final boss, so play "Seven Rings In Hand" by Crush 40 (link on Unholy Frightmare's page on the Wiki.). Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Kirby, Darkrai, plus the evil nightmarish incarnation hovered far over the town of Nightmare Land, ready for their battle. "<em>Oh, if it isn't my dear friend, Kirby. What happened 300 years ago will not happen again! Once I'm through with you and my son, Nightmares will RUUULE!"<em>

"Mweh… POYO!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Enough blabber, Father! Let us END this!"

"_AH HA HA HA HA!"_

_Final boss: Unholy Frightmare_

Kirby and Darkrai charged toward the evil incarnation as Frightmare waved his arms, throwing mini dark stars that Kirby was able to deflect with his Star Rod. _"Hey, Boss! Kirby, it's Customer."_ Customer's voice sounded through a PA._ "Listen: that thing is still being controlled by Darth Blinks on the inside. If you can break Blinks' control, Nightmare should fall."_

"_That big beast is ugly, nyar! Don't despair, nyaaah!"_ Bowyer exclaimed.

"_HWHACK him once for me!"_ Yarodivich shouted.

"Don't fear, my Nightmares." Darkrai said. "His power should be weakened by all the damage from before. Let's attack, Kirby!"

"Poyo!"

"_Mwah ha ha ha! As if a couple of children could harm me in anyway! I'll show YOU ALL fear! AHH ha ha ha HAA!"_ Kirby dodged more as Frightmare launched rapid stars at him. Darkrai caught some inside his cloak and spat them back at Frightmare's face. Frightmare vanished and warped behind them, wrapping its many arms around Darkrai. As the current king struggled to get free, Kirby fired his own stars at the arms, forcing him to release.

Frightmare then warped several feet in front of them and started throwing large slashes with its large fingernails. _"Mwah ha ha ha! You can't avoid me forever! DARK VOID!"_

"POY!" Kirby exclaimed at a giant Dark Void ball which Frightmare launched. Darkrai flew in Kirby's way and hit it back with his sword, then had to keep bouncing it back and forth as Frightmare did so. Kirby then caught the Dark Void on the tip of his Star Rod, spun, then tossed it back, stunning Frightmare.

"_UGH! Your power is STILL great…"_

"You've seen NOTHING, yet. AHHH-YAH!" With that, Darkrai charged his sword and sliced Frightmare down the middle, splitting him in half. They then noticed Darth Blinks on the inside. "There he is, Kirby. Attack him!"

"Pie!" Kirby said, flying fast as a shooting star to the dizzy Gungan.

"BLYPE!" Blinks exclaimed, shooting lightning hands at Kirby. Kirby inhaled the lightning and blasted it right back, stunning him. Kirby then proceeded to beat him several times with his Star Rod before charging his wand and blasting the whole form back. The Unholy Frightmare put itself back together, then started launching fly swarms at them.

"_OOF! Your power is nothing compared to mine!"_ Frightmare yelled, firing needles at them, too. Kirby just inhaled all the flies and spat them back at the needles, destroying them. One more needle came at Kirby, but he grabbed on and started riding it, driving into one of Frightmare's many slug eyes.

The Unholy Frightmare then launched a Fear Scream, but Darkrai countered with his own scream, the two blasts of energy holding the other back. Kirby shook more stars over to Frightmare, doing some damage, resulting in Darkrai's blast pushing back Frightmare.

"Watch out for those portals!" Darkrai exclaimed as dark portals started appearing around the area, trying to suck Kirby in. He was nearly captured before using his shooting star speed, flying over to Frightmare.

"_Watch out for that tornado!"_ Annie exclaimed from the throne room as Frightmare split himself open, revealing a massive tornado that started sucking them in.

"_Huhu, LOOK THERE!"_ Eenus yelled. _"That's Gungan's in the tornado! Purdy stupid, huhu!"_

"I'll handle it!" Darkrai said, slashing horizontally through the tornado with his sword.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, unleashing a swarm of shooting stars into the tornado. They all spiraled and shocked Frightmare, destroying his tornado, revealing Darth Blinks. Kirby then proceeded to shoot more stars at the stunned Gungan. He shot over to the Gungan and whacked him with the Rod like a baseball bat, then flew back over to Darkrai as Frightmare reassembled himself.

"Give up, Father! The Power of the Stars will shone upon and defeat you once again!" Darkrai exclaimed.

"Pie!" Kirby followed.

"…_Uwah! Such power the two of you possess. But this isn't the end! The Nightmares shall RULE yet."_ He then extended several tentacles from his back that tried wrapping around them, but Darkrai and Kirby sliced them off with their weapons, then eluded as Dark Void lasers shot at them. _"I will make this a whole UNIVERSE of Nightmares, ruling as the most powerful spirit in all Galaxia!"_

"Oh, give me a break." Darkrai said. "These bad guys and their plots."

"Poyo."

"_I give him an 'A' for effort."_ Customer said.

"_And then I'll give Customer his old, stubby legs, mwah ha ha ha!"_ Frightmare said.

"_Gah! Quick, Boss, destroy him!"_

The Unholy Frightmare then launched thousands more stars that the two heroes had to knock back, and Kirby destroyed all Vocaloid Dolls that came his way. He launched another Fear Blast, but Darkrai caught in his cloak, screaming it back. Frightmare then created more dark portals that fired asteroids at Kirby from all directions, but he inhaled them and spat them at Frightmare's eyes. When Frightmare threw more fingernail slashes at Kirby, Darkrai sliced them with his sword, then cut off the arms.

"_OHH! !" _Frightmare flew back in pain, then launched another star storm at them. Kirby and Darkrai barely knocked them away just in time to see another gigantic Dark Void ball. Frightmare threw the large sphere at his son, but Darkrai caught it in his hands, barely pushing it back. Just before the sphere could overpower him, Kirby shot up and gave an extra push of energy on the ball, the added momentum knocking it back over and stunning Frightmare.

"This is it! Let's do it, Exor!"

"Yes! ! For the sake of shutting you up!" With that, Darkrai charged his sword and sliced Frightmare vertically, horizontally, Diagon Alley- er, diagonally, then stabbed him.

A small hole was then visible because of the stab and Kirby shot inside, flying through a dark realm and finding Darth Blinks. The Gungan used his lightning once again on Kirby, but the Star Warrior absorbed it all in his Star Rod. Once Blinks was tired out, Kirby beat him with the Star Rod a couple more times before firing the lightning right back.

Outside, Darkrai, and everyone on Nightmare Land watched as the Unholy Frightmare began exploding all around. _"N-NO! Wh-What is happening? !"_

"Now it's your turn to be scared." Darkrai said as Kirby shot out of Frightmare, holding the unconscious form of Blinks. The puffball dropped him back on Nightmare Land before flying back up to Frightmare.

"_No… NO! The Power of the Stars has bested me again! I cannot be beaten by a pint-sized puff again! I… I… AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !"_ And with that, the Unholy Nightmare's form started scattering into dark matter until it was just the small form of Darkrai the First, who looked just like current Darkrai.

"Poyo?" Kirby looked confused.

"Ugh… ugh… GAAAAHHHH!" Soon, Darkrai I's form dissolved into matter as well.

Kirby waved his wand and captured all the matter into the Star Rod, then fired it all at Nightmare Land Town Square, remaking the Nightmare Statue. Kirby waved his Rod around before it vanished, then flying back down to Nightmare Land, followed by Darkrai (stop the music).

The many citizens of Nightmare Land cheered as Darkrai landed back down in his true form. The old King couldn't help but blush at all the applause he was getting.

"BOSS!" He looked over and saw Customer, his henchmen, and all the operatives running over to him. "Boss! The two of you did it!"

"That's our king!" Mack exclaimed.

"Darkrai saved the day, nyar! Hail to the king, nyaaahh!" Bowyer sang.

"Heh heh! Let's see if he still thinks you a failure now!" Yarodivich said.

"Yeah, Darkrai, that was pretty cool!" Rachel said.

"Heh, being a half-spirit ain't really so bad after all!" Virginia said.

"I wonder if you'll ever get to use that sword?" Katie asked.

"Oh, it was nothing, really." Darkrai replied. "It's just my job as a spirit."

"Yeah, a spirit that totally kicks butt!" Emily said.

"And, of course, Kirby helped, too." Nova smiled to the little pink puff.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

"Well, now that that's over with, what about him?" Kami asked, pointing to Jar Jar, still unconscious.

The two slowly approached the fallen Gungan, who lost his robe, and he slowly woke up to face them. "Oh… wha… whuh-suh HAPPEN? !"

"He doesn't remember?" Eva asked.

"Of course. It seemed, all this time, he was possessed by the Holy Nightmare." Darkrai explained. "About 30 years ago, I sensed a great darkness coming from Nightmare Land. It must've been a part of Darkrai the First, escaping from his prison and finding a dimwitted vessel to use for his evil plot to escape."

"And that vessel was Jar Jar?" Ava asked.

"Heh, don't get any dumber than that." Kweeb replied.

"Ooh, Da'ky. I-sa possess by a monster?" Blinks asked.

"Yes, Jar Jar, for a long time. But you're safe now. The Holy Nightmare is at rest once again. The universe is safe."

"Oh-si, dankie, dat good thing about dat. How 'bout some milk?" he asked, holding up several milk bottles.

Everyone just exchanged glances and each took a glass, drinking it.

Nigel yawned, "Speaking of which, this is one night I'll never forget."

Rachel yawned, too. "We need to get some sleep."

"Got that right." Violet yawned. "It's nearly morning."

"Oh, finally." The spider said. "Time ta get sleep." With that, he walked off.

"COOKIES!" Cookie Monster exclaimed, following after him.

"But ah never got to hear a knock-knock joke!" Eenus whined.

Jar Jar approached him. "Knock-knock."

"Who's there? !"

"Book."

"Book, who?"

"Bookie WOOKIE!" With that, Jar Jar held up the Textbook History of Textbooks and crushed Eenus with it.

"Huhu, that's a good 'n', huhu! Huhu!"

"Mmmm, but I never got my car fixed!" Mr. Oldman whined.

"Handle it on your own time." Darkrai said. "Come on, kids, let's get you back home." With that, they followed Darkrai back to the transporter.

* * *

><p>From high atop the Spear Pillar, Dialga, Palkia, and all the gods just watched on their reflecting pool as all this happened. "So… the Holy Nightmare Spirit awakened." Cresselia said.<p>

"And was vanquished by the children." Dialga said.

"The Kids Next Door have helped us once again." Palkia finished.

"See? What do I keep telling you guys?" Grim asked, sitting with them at their large table. Compared to the rest of the gods, Grim appeared quite small. "These kids can hold their own just fine."

"Don't go placing your faith just yet, Grim." Dialga said. "We all know who is returning."

"Or should we say YOU do." Palkia remarked to Dialga. "O God of Time."

"Mind your mouth, Brother."

"We talk with our minds, not our mouths."

"Silence!"

"Yes, yes, the Dark Master is returning." Grim interrupted. "But if those kids could handle their minions before-"

"'Tis not just the Dark Master we have to worry about now." Dialga said.

"The Eight Firstborn have been apart for too long now, and are feeling the urge to reunite again." Giratina continued.

"They have already sent the calls out to their Guardians. Any time, now, the Guardians will find and reunite them." Rayquaza proceeded.

"_Bzzrpt. Chances of Guardians reuniting Firstborn are: 99.99%."_ Regigigas stated.

"Already, the Time-Space bonds are breaking." Palkia said. "Pretty soon, the Gap Between Dimensions will be opened… and _He_ will be unleashed into the universe."

"If the right ones do not find the Eight Firstborn first, our very reality could be threatened." Dialga continued.

"The children alone are not enough." Cresselia finished.

"Hmmm…" Grim closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Don't worry." The many spirits turned to look at Clockwork, who had just flown in. "The children will be fine. I've already sent for help. As a matter of fact… help… was already there." With that, he showed a vision in the reflecting pool.

* * *

><p>A large spaceship had just flown in Earth's atmosphere, coming down and landing in the forest. A staircase lowered itself and out came several creatures: a blue hedgehog with running shoes, a two-tailed yellow fox, a red echidna, a pink hedgehog in a dress, a purple cat girl, a black and red hedgehog, a silver hedgehog, a bat girl, two Italian plumbers, a princess in a pink dress, and a kid with a mushroom head with red polka dots.<p>

"Hoo. Can't believe we made it through that." The red echidna, Knuckles said.

"Heh. Blue Typhoon never fails, heh heh!" the yellow fox, Tails said.

"I'm gonna be sick for weeks." The pink hedgehog, Amy said.

"Mama Mia." The plumber in green, Luigi said.

"Mama Luigi!" his brother, Mario said.

"Oh! We have to find Yoshi!" the princess, Peach said.

"And Omega, too." The bat, Rouge said.

"I'm worried about Cream." Amy replied.

"I've tracked Lord Bowser and Dr. Eggman to this world." The black hedgehog, Shadow said.

"I wonder what they could be planning here?" the silver hedgehog, Silver asked.

"Whatever the reason for avoiding us, we must save our friends and stop them." The purple cat, Blaze said.

"I've detected a military base here." Shadow replied. "They seem aligned with GUN, in some sort of interdimensional agreement."

"Those guys sure are high-tech, huh?" Amy asked.

"Well: I don't know what Eggman could be doing here…" the blue hedgehog, Sonic began, "but he's crazy if he thinks he can outrun me!"

"Well said, Sonic." Tails said.

"Ready, Mario?" Luigi asked his brother.

Mario nodded. "Here we GOO!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi. You've reached the auto-repair shop. If you'd like to make a call, please leave a message at the beep."<em>

_BEEP._

"_Hello? It's Mr. Oldman. My car got wrecked! I drove it into a giant monster, and now it's gone. I need to have it fixed to get back to the home. My location? I'm in a floating city that's eleventy kamillion miles from Earth's atmosphere. I need my car fixed to get back to drink my prune juice. Hello? Is this the right number? I never learned how to work with phones. Hello?"_

The old auto-repair shop was dark and gloomy from not being used in ages, the only sound coming from that old phone. Wesley Dodds ignored the old man's call, walking past the room down to a secret basement chamber, where he sat at a round table. He watched as several old men entered in through a door on the opposite side.

"The Members of the White Lotus heard your call… Brother Dodds." Master Piandao said.

"What reason had you to summon us to this world?" Master Pakku asked.

"…" Dodds was silent.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" Iroh asked.

"The vision?" Jeong-Jeong followed.

He nodded. "Yes."

"…So did we." Iroh said.

_"Hello?"_ Mr. Oldman's voice could still be heard. _"I want my car fixed. The Nightmares won't do it. I'm too uninteresting for aliens to aid me. Hello? When will I have the right numberrrr."_ He sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho… and so ends the Nightmare Series. Next time… you guessed it: Legend of the Eight Firstborn. I'll see you then.<strong>


End file.
